ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! All-Stars
Hey there, everyone. This is my first attempt at making a fanfic for this site, and I've put a lot of time and thought into what I wanted to do. I've decided to take some of the most memorable characters from every "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series and bring them together for a Duel Monsters tournament of epic proportions. Only one will be crowned the true number one duelist in the world. And of course, what "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series would be complete without an even bigger challenge to overcome? Welcome to "Yu-Gi-Oh! All-Stars!" Overview This fanfiction will be focused around a Duel Monsters tournament with 16 participants, all of whom come from 4 different generations of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" characters. From the original "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series: Yugi Muto Seto Kaiba Joey Wheeler Mai Valentine From "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX": Jaden Yuki Syrus Truesdale Chazz Princeton Alexis Rhodes From "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's": Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Crow Hogan Leo Luna Akiza Izinski From "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL": Yuma Tsukumo Rio Kastle Episodes Ep. 1 - "The New Age - A Quest for the Crown!" (Opening theme song plays) (First scene - We see a group of businessmen negotiating amongst each other in a boardroom.) "I love the idea! It's sure to attract the top duelists from all over the world!" said one of the businessmen. Another one said, "Me too! It'll open the door to a new generation of Duel Monsters fans!" All of the men at this meeting seemed to be in hign spirits about this idea they had come up with, when one of them spoke out and said, "I see just one flaw in this plan." "What might that be, sir?" said the businessman sitting next to him. "Our goal is to have the top-ranked Duelists compete. Where do we find them?" he replied. "Sir, these are top-notch duelists. How hard could it be?" the businessman sitting next to him asked. "Well, if we want this tournament to be a success, we will have to find the best Duelists in the world, including the King of Games himself." his associate replied. Several businessmen gasped. "You don't mean you want the great Yugi Muto to compete, do you?" one asked. "Oh, but I do." he continued. Then he thought to himself, "And I have a feeling he will come with more than just his deck." (Cut to next scene - we see Yugi Muto's game shop. His grandfather is gathering the morning mail, when he sees an envelope with Yugi's name on it. He immediately calls to Yugi and gives it to him.) "What could it be?" Yugi thought to himself. Yugi opened the envelope and read it contents out loud. "Dear Mr. Muto, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to compete against the world's top-ranked Duelists in our upcoming Duel Monsters tournament! Contact us with your decision as soon as you can. Signed, Mark Williams, CEO of Duelists Incorpoated." "Oh, man." Yugi thought to himself. "If these guys want me to compete in a Duel Monsters tournament, who knows what kind of Duelists I'll be up against?" "We'll have each other and our friends." said the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, the Pharoah Atem. "And that's all we'll need." "Yeah, but they said they're looking for top-ranked players. And the game has grown over the years. It could take a lot within both of us just to get by." Yugi replied. "We've been in tough spots many times before." Atem continued. "And we'll be ready for anything that comes our way. We have our friends, our skills, and our belief in the Heart of the Cards." "Yeah, you're right. Let's do this!" Yugi replied. "It's time to duel!" Yugi thought to hmself. Yugi then proceeds to gather his Deck together and strategize. (Cut to next scene - we see Duel Academy, a school that teaches the ways of Duel Monsters. We see Jaden Yuki, a 15-year old student walking to his locker with his best friend and classmate Syrus Truesdale. Both of them open their lockers, and immediately come across two envelopes, one for each of them.) "What's this?" Jaden asked as he opened his. "Dear Mr. Yuki, you have been invited to compete in our upcoming Duel Monsters tournament! Oh YES!" Jaden exclaimed. "This is the perfect way to show the world who I am, Syrus!" he said. "I got one too, bro. I'll compete with you." his friend replied. "So, look out world. It's time to get your game on!"